


Not as Planned

by ironniek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock, Unilock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironniek/pseuds/ironniek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>unilock AU where Sherlock is the bad boy John falls in love with. (https://twitter.com/robertgodowney/status/485413865073958912/photo/1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It has now officially been proven a first day at something new will never be not scary. Being a transfer student is hard, even when you are John Watson.

For him it’s mainly disappointed, he really wanted to join the army but got turned down. He had to move back to his parents, choose his second opinion and started medical school. That also didn’t turn out for him and he transferred to another university, having no idea what to do now.

                                                                         

Walking around campus and getting to know the place didn’t really help, so he decided to enjoy the one day of the year the weather was actually nice outside. It took him a while to figure out how to get outside again. ‘’Dammit this place is big’’ he mumbled to himself as he finally found an exit and walked outside. Breathing in the air and looking around him trying to figure out where to sit he sees a boy. Well not really a boy because he actually looks like a man already.

His hair brown, rather long and curly. Cheekbones you could cut yourself on and even though he is sitting you could see he is tall. He is sitting in front of a motor bike probably fixing something.

‘’Hey mate, better not stare at him, it’s not a good idea’’ A bloke told him as he walked by, John wanted to say something but the guy was already too far away from him. John would normally listen to this kind of things but he could not stop himself from looking at the boy. guy. man.

‘Dammit John get your shit together’ a voice shouted through his head. And just as he blinked and was ready to look away the boy looked up at him ‘Good work John’ the voice told him and he tried his best to look like nothing happened. His legs started to move without him really wanting them to move but he had to get out of there. He could almost feel the boy staring at him as he turned to leave and walk in another direction. But not too far away from him.

When he came by a group of people he just had to ask who the guy was. ‘’Sorry to bother you, but who is he’’ and John pointed to the guy. Some of the girls started giggling.

‘’That is Sherlock Holmes’’ one of the more serious girls answered and she studied John. ‘’You’re new’’ she said and raises her brow at him. ‘’Yeah umm.. this guy told me not to stare at him, why did he?’’ John looked at little uncomfortable.

The girl laughed ‘’People are scared of him.’’ John just raised his brow at her ‘’He um.. doesn’t look that scary.’’ And he looked over his shoulder, the guy, Sherlock, looking at his motor bike again. ‘’That’s because you don’t know him.’’ She laughed again and then just left with her friends.

‘’Well that was.. polite’’ John groans and turns around again to look at Sherlock Holmes. But only to see Sherlock Holmes wasn’t sitting in front of his bike anymore and was walking towards John. He considered running away but John Watson wasn’t a coward. Sherlock was standing in front of him now, looking down at him.

‘’You’re the new guy’’ he spoke and it wasn’t really a question. ‘’Yeah umm..’’ John could not finish talking because the Sherlock spoke again. ‘’Don’t speak, you’re boring. Also I don’t like people staring at me so if you do that again I might accidentally do something that isn’t that nice.’’ His voice deep and his look straight. John could only nod his head, the taller one lighted a cigarette before walking away again, leaving John completely confused and mainly frustrated, he could tell he was attracted to him already because John Watson is not gay, or is he.


	2. Chapter one

After that first day John could not keep the mysterious Sherlock Holmes out of his head, it was now a week later and he didn’t saw him since. Which disappointed him a little, he would love to have another glimpse of him. Were they even in the same year?

His alarm woke John for the last day of the week, he only has introduction to English class today, should be easy. He arrived at class early and sat down somewhere in the middle of the room, amazed he wasn’t the first one in. The professor was already talking for around 5 minutes before another student entered. John looked up and saw Sherlock, reminding himself not to stare and looking down at his table again.

‘’What a pleasure you came to join us anyway Mr. Holmes.’’ The professor told him and Sherlock just scoffed ‘’Don’t bother me you have trouble enough’’ he sat down and Sherlock seemed to get what he was aiming at. The professor looked amazed and tried to find his words, once he did he ignored Sherlock completely. Since the taller boy was sitting in front of John, he could look at him hoping he won’t notice.

From that moment on he didn’t quite catch what the professor said and explained until someone poked him in the side. He looked beside him and saw the girl he kind of met on his first day here.

‘’Yeah?’’ he raised his brow and looked at her trying not to draw any attention. ‘’Are you gay? Which is fine by the way’’ she said with a hushed voice and John tried his best not to laugh. ‘’No I am not’’ righ! right? He looked away from her already, trying to hide the expression on his face. He heard her giggle ‘’I’m Sarah’’ she whispered and John was forced to look back ‘’John’’ and he nodded his head before looking at Sherlock his back again.

Why exactly was he staring at his back, it wasn’t really that interesting. Just someone his back, with a shirt over it. A very tight shirt at that though. John saw the boy flex his muscles and he blinked a few times, change of opinion, it was indeed very interesting.  So he spent the rest of the class looking at how the shirt practially hugged his upper body.

The end of the class came too soon and Sherlock was the first to stand up and walk out of the room. ‘Last in first out, ironic’ John thought as he walked to the cafeteria to get some lunch., which didn’t go as he expected it to.

Picking up lunch went ok, finding a table to sit was ok, but when he picked up his sandwich to eat someone else joined him at the table, sitting in front of him. And of course it could only be none other than Sherlock Holmes. John could not help but feel slightly uncomfortable at his presence and put his sandwich down again. He managed an awkward smile and looked at him.

Sherlock shoved his chair backwards a little so he could put his feet on the table. ‘’You were staring at me again’’ He looked at his nails and it looked like he didn’t actually cared. ‘’For my defence uh.. I wasn’t staring and umm’’ John could not quite find the right words.

‘’Oh do shut up John you sound like an idiot.’’ Sherlock looked at him now. ‘’How do you.. of course you know my name’’ John mumbled and looked at his lap. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, John trying to figure out what to say and Sherlock just watching him with an amused smile on his face. ‘make small talk john’ the voice in his head tells him

‘’So um..’’ John looked up again ‘’Do you have like.. a girlfriend, you’re a handsome guy and all..’’ no that was clever John, very clever. John regretted saying this immediately and wished he could punch himself. Sherlock leaned forward a little.

‘’Are you gay John.’’ He raised his brow at him, John trying his best not to blush. ‘’No.. no I’m straight’’ he said without blinking, trying to sound more convinced than he actually was himself, also trying to avoid eye contact with the other boy. ‘’Oh that’s too bad because I am.’’ The taller one chuckled and stood up, not bothering to put the chair back and just walking away. He left John once again confused and frustrated but this time also with a small blush on his face. A frown appears on his face because ‘what in the world did just happen’ and 'I am not gay' He is deeply concentrated and doesn’t notice Sarah has come to sit with him.

‘’I saw freak sitting with you’’ she said and that shook John out of his thoughts. ‘’Oh what did you say?’’ and Sarah repeated what she just said.

‘’Oh yeah that was nothing’’ John replied and decided now was a good time to eat his sandwich, Sarah started talking to him but he didn’t pay attention. His mind still with what Sherlock just said.

‘’Is he gay?’’ John suddenly asked and Sarah looked confused. ‘’Excuse me who did you mean?’’ She said and looked at John like he was mad. ‘’Sherlock.. Is Sherlock gay?’’ he asked again and looked at her. ‘’Not that I know of but I have seen him with boys’’ and after she said that she just continued with what she was telling. John sometimes nodding his head and at least pretending to pay attention.

Because if Sherlock Holmes is indeed gay, this is going to be a very hard year for John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't a very long chapter, sorry, but i promise the next one will be longer!


	3. Chapter two

So if you still had to use the name ‘bad boy’ in university for some boys, Sherlock Holmes would totally live up to the name. Although he didn’t have girls screaming for him or a lot of people around him. Not that he minded, life was pretty perfect this way. People were scared of him and would leave him alone, they would not mind his business because they knew it wasn’t smart. He usually always sat in front of his bike, just minding his own business until the day before the new semester started. Normally he wouldn’t really mind people looking at him but this boy, standing a couple of meters away from him, he did find kind of annoying.

He didn’t look at him but he could tell the boy was staring, he could also tell the boy thought he isn’t attracted to men and that he was new. Sherlock has not seen this boy before and could easily deduce which schools the boy went before. According to that the boy seemed boring and mainly uninteresting. Why did the boring ones always stare at him, why could he not meet someone who is interested.

Pushing that aside he decided to take a glance at him and the boy seemed embarrassed and Sherlock almost smiled. He could almost hear the boy hid mind scream ‘Not gay’ and he tried not to laugh, John Watson was definitely lying to himself. Of course he knew his name the moment he looked at John, he was a genius after all. He could not quite catch his face because John turned away again, so yes to embarrassed. He did saw his shining blue eyes and the label John Watson has in his head changed immediately. Even though he still saw him as boring he was quite disappointed John turned and walked away. He seemed unsure where to go and turned over to a group of girls, starting to talk to one.

Sherlock could have read along with his lips if he wanted to but he just kept looking at John, following his everyone movement. When John pointed at him he put away what he was holding and stood up, walking towards him. He could see confusing on John is face as he walked and could not help himself to grin a little. Soon he stood in front of the other and looked down at him a little.

‘’You’re the new guy’’ Sherlock spoke, the tone of his voice obviously surprising John. ‘’Yeah umm..’’ Sherlock didn’t let John finish, he wasn’t really up to that today. ‘’Don’t speak, you’re boring. Also I don’t like people staring at me so if you do that again I might accidentally do something that isn’t that nice.’’ He lowered his voice on purpose and could see the smallest blush appear on John his face. He lighted a cigarette as John nodded his head and walked away. Though John’s label changed already it did again, it went from boring to interesting and as Sherlock walked away a grin appeared on his face. This was really starting to become interesting.

 

Introductions to new classes were dull so Sherlock decided to not show up for a whole week. Somehow his plan got messed up a little and he appeared on Friday anyway. He would not admit to himself he might have missed the sight of John because John was interesting to deduce. You could call it fun, but was it really that?

‘’Sherlock Holmes, I actually wondered when you were going to show up again’’ Sherlock sighed as he heard one of the professors behind him. He turned around and studied the guy, problems at home he deduced, so why not take it out on students.

"Are we going to do this again sir" Sherlock raised his brow at him, looking a little amused as he saw the guy think, he then shook his head "have a nice day Mr. Holmes" the professor looked down before he walked away. A smile appeared on Sherlock his face as he walked to class, being a little late now but why should he care.

He entered the classroom last and walked to the last seat available, sitting in front of John. "What a pleasure you came to join us anyway Mr. Holmes" Sherlock almost laughed, this one was near depression and it was only the beginning of the year. "Don't bother me, you have trouble enough" he sat down then and even though he could not see John, he could notice him staring. He smiled shortly and then he looked at the professor, this was bound to be another boring lesson so he entered his mind palace. That at least wasn't boring.

He ignored John staring at him and didn't catch any information the professor was telling them.

When the professor announced the end of the lesson he was the first to leave and walked to the cafeteria alone, but changing his mind and waiting until John passed him to get lunch, he waited until John was seated at a table and then walked to him. He joined John at the table, putting his feet on it and looking at John.

"You were staring at me again" Sherlock studied his nails and pretended he didn't actually care that much. "In my defence uh... I wasn't staring and umm" Sherlock had to hold back a smile, was he still convincing himself that?

"Oh do shut up John, you sound like an idiot" he looked up at John now. "How do you.. Of course you know my name" John mumbled and he looked down at his lap, Sherlock took the opurtonity to smile shortly. He held the silence for a couple of minutes, letting John figure out what to say, Sherlock kept the smile on his face now because he knew what was coming.

"So umm.." John started and he actually looked cute trying to make small talk "Do you have like.. a girlfriend, you're a handsome guy and all" John raised his brow at him, trying to sound convincing. Sherlock leaned forward a little and looked straight at him.

"Are you gay John?" Sherlock now raised his brow and kept leaning forward, this was starting to get fun. He looked at John who had a small blush on his face. "No.. no I'm straight" and Sherlock could feel John wasn't that convinced anymore himself either. John avoided eye contact with the other and Sherlock chuckled lightly. "Oh that's too bad, because I am" he chuckled again, could see the blush on John his cheek grow and stood up. This could be a very interesting year indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long, I hope you all like the chapter!


	4. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m adding an OC to this story, his name is Bryon Alroy.

John didn’t really like the guy he had to share his dorm with. The guy, Bryon if John remembered correctly,  seemed almost jealous of him, John, but John could not figure out what it was. It could not be because John talked to girls a lot because the guy was obviously gay, not out of the closet yet though but Sherlock deduced it for him when John was staring at him again.

_John stood in the hallway, searching his bag for his keys which he most definitely put in there. Someone walked by him and bumped into him. ‘’Excuse you’’ he said and the guy who walked into him didn’t even turn around. That’s when he saw Sherlock for the first time since the cafeteria ‘incident’ as John liked to call it. Of course he caught himself staring again ‘’Oh what is wrong with me’’ he muttered but once again could not bring himself to look away. He then noticed that Sherlock was laughing and he walked past John, stopping when he was already some steps away from him._

_‘’Your key is in your hoodie pocket’’ Sherlock said shortly and John groaned, did he really need Sherlock Holmes his help, of all people. ‘’And are you still sure you are not gay John Watson, you are surrounded by gay men’’ Sherlock chuckled deeply and almost walked away when John turned around to him._

_‘’I don’t understand’’ John said and he looked honestly confused. ‘’You should put that on a t shirt, anyway I was referring to your room mate John’’ and with that Sherlock walked away._

* * *

 

At lunch break a week later John discovered why he didn’t like Bryon that much, because just as he had guessed Bryon was jealous of him. How did he discover that? Not that hard actually, Bryon joined Sherlock at his usual table and tried to talk to him, glancing at John every once in a while. He had this annoying twinkle in his eyes as if it was like he was saying ‘look at me talking to Sherlock Holmes and you are not’ childish it was John thought. And what frustrated John the most was that Sherlock was actually talking back to the guy, he would always ignore everyone but to this guy he must of course talk. Sherlock also gave John some glances, his eyes almost telling him ‘Look John I am talking to your roommate, are you jealous yet?’

Just as Sherlock looked away John groaned softly, throwing his sandwich back on his plate because he wasn’t that hungry all for sudden anymore. It was almost like Sherlock noticed him groaning because a grin appeared on his face, which the conversation he was having with Bryon didn’t cause. As much as Sherlock was getting on John his nerves, he could not hate the guy. He really didn’t know what it was that got him attracted to Sherlock, make him fall in love with Sherlock.

‘Wait no, where did that came from? I am not falling in love with Sherlock Holmes’ John argued with himself as he looked down to his half eaten sandwich. He shoved his plate away a bit too forceful which made Sarah ask if he was okay and Sherlock look at him again. ‘Great John, all you need now is beg for attention’ he groaned again and told Sarah he was fine. He stood up then and left the plate with the half eaten sandwich and a confused Sarah at the table. Taking a last glance at Sherlock also and he seemed almost confused and a little disappointed.

He decided to walk through the school a bit, trying to get to know the place when he bumped into someone, a girl.

‘’I am so sorry’’ he looked up at her already apologizing and he saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him, or young woman. ‘’No it’s fine, I wasn’t looking either’’ She laughed a little which made John smile. He helped picking up the things that fell down and gave them back to her.

‘’I’m John, John Watson’’ He smiled at her, hoping she would give her name. ‘’Mary Morstan, I would shake your hand but my hands are kind of full’’ A small blush appeared on her face as she smiled at him. ‘’That’s okay’’ he laughed a little and picked her schedule up which was still lying on the ground and took a quick look at it. ‘’I’ll see you in chemistry class’’ he smiles, gave it back to her and with that he walked away.

* * *

 

Sherlock Holmes knew what he was doing, of course he did, he was making John Watson jealous. And why not use John’s roommate Bryon because the guy was obviously ‘in love’ with Sherlock. It all went well, Bryon sat down at Sherlock’s usual table at lunch and he started to talk to him. Of course Sherlock found Bryon boring and although he knew he was making John jealous he didn’t know why he wanted to do this. He wasn’t the kind to be in a relationship yet John seemed so interesting.

The talking went well, as far as it can go well because talking with Sherlock Holmes was not easy, and he could actually convince Bryon that he had some interest in him. Bryon was glancing at John from time to time, Sherlock did the same and it was all going well.

But of course Sherlock got bored, it was inevitable and they ran out of things to talk to. So Bryon was mainly talking about himself and Sherlock was just nodding and saying yes from time to time. Still convincing John he was having an actual conversation with the guy. And just as he planned the last glance he took at John was enough for him to groan and throw his sandwich down. Sherlock smiled, which he rarely did and saw John leave the table; not according to plan. Since Bryon didn’t gave him a change to talk he just stood up and left the table a while after John did. Not wanting to draw any attention because Sherlock Holmes did not follow people.

He followed John through the hallway and stopped when the other bumped into a girl, what John did not see and Sherlock did was that the girl did it on purpose. Sherlock rolled his eyes and needed to hold back to not walk to them, he stayed putt on his spot just around the corner where John and neither the girl would see him. He overheard their conversation and although he would never admit it he felt a little bit jealous when John said ‘’I’ll see you in chemistry class’’

John walked away and so did the girl, Mary, which walked Sherlock his way. He already deduced she was smart and in no way as smart as Sherlock but of course she noticed Sherlock standing around the corner.

‘’I guess you have to fight for him’’ She winked at Sherlock and walked past him before he could reply. Maybe this was getting harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the new chapter, i really hope you liked it. I've got to mention that i'm going on holiday this friday, for three weeks, so it will be hard for me to update. I have no idea if that will work out. I'd also like to mention that the rating of this story may change but I am not sure yet. Please leave a comment if you have the time (:


	5. Chapter four

John did not deny these first couple of weeks at uni were hard, seeing it wasn't what he wanted to do and having Sherlock Holmes around you, not really knowing what his intentions were. The girl, Mary, was obviously interesting in him but only if she knew he was around. His roommate, bryon, was also still a very confusing boy and seemed obviously proud he talked to Sherlock that day at lunch. All together uni life wasn't really something for John, too confusing. He liked the freedom he had though, his over protective mom not around and neither his demanding father so what was he complaining about? Well Sherlock Holmes actually. When John was either around or with Mary, Sherlock his eyes would scream 'I am jealous' whilst his body language would say 'I am not jealous' it was annoying and mainly distracting. It caused Mary to ask if John was alright on which John answered 'I am fine' every time. So what John was looking for were some distractions, time away from campus and, of course, Sherlock. So he figured taking Mary on a date would be a good idea, but little did he know that it would turn out to be not relaxing at all.

It already started with the planning of it all. John figured, because he has never taken a girl on a proper date, asking another girl for advice would be clever so he went to Sarah for this. She didn't take it well when John told her he would be taking Mary on a date because she hoped, and expected, it would be her John would take.

"Are you really making a big deal about this Sarah" John complained as he looked around him and saw several people staring "we have barely talked to each other to begin with" he said with a hushed voice hoping Sarah would calm down a little. "Neither have you with Mary, I just don't understand what you see in her" her voice still raised so the whole of the school could hear it. John rolled his eyes and sighed wondering why he was still trying to calm her down. "Yes I have Sarah, since you didn't notice I'm doing my chemistry project with her and sit with her every lunch" Sarah looked like she could have started screaming that second. She glared hatefully at John and walked away, leaving him in the halfway with people still stating at him.

"Show is over, you can leave now" John groaned and he got some more hateful looks "god I hate uni" he said before walking away to his dorm, skipping the rest of that day's lessons. Glad fully Sarah already gave John some advice on where to go.

* * *

 

Sarah bumped into Sherlock when she walked away angrily and she opened her mouth to say something but Sherlock interrupted her. "Please do not saddle me with your boring problems it doesn't help me and neither you." He said, his voice sounding bored.

"Well sorry freak" she said heavy and smiled a little as she saw Sherlock his facial expression change to her use of words "but I just wanted to inform you that John is gonna take Mary to a restaurant, on a date" she said, also telling him what restaurant, the last few words very clearly but Sherlock acted like he didn't care, which he was very good at, and lighted a cigarette in the middle of the hallway.

"Why would I want to know that?" And he scoffed as he smoked the cigarette. "I saw you looking at him, figured you didn't like someone else stealing your boy" Sherlock his eyes widened "he isn't my---" But he got interrupted by a professor saying his name hard and walking over to him, the man took the cigarette out of Sherlock his mouth.

"That's going to cause you some trouble young man, walk with me please." Sherlock groaned and turned to Sarah "this is not done" he said before walking with the professor and taking back his cigarette quickly. He raised his brow "what I'm in trouble already, can it get worse?" Sherlock chuckled and continued smoking as he walked.

* * *

 

A few days passed since the thing with Sarah and everything seemed to have calmed down. She hadn't talked to John, not even looked at him since that. So when John gathered enough curouge to actually ask Mary it went surprisingly okay. She seemed very enthusiastic and said yes immediately so John could easily breathe again. They had the date planned on Friday night and since it was now Tuesday they still had a few days to go. The next few days actually went by without trouble and the only odd thing was he didn't see Sherlock on campus, not that he cared, that is a lie, that much because it would mean avoiding awkward situations and questions. It would also avoid both Bryon and Sherlock staring at him, Bryon to make him jealous and Sherlock to look if he is jealous yet. For someone who said he was boring, Sherlock spend a lot of time looking at him, John thought. He figured it wasn't important, he had to focus on the date.

The days flew by and before they knew it, it was Friday already. John and Mary didn't have classes together that day and since John had only English class it was a short day on campus. Sherlock didn't show up at Friday also and John almost started to worry.

'None of that John, shut up' he told himself as he grabbed some food for lunch and walked back to his dorm, Bryon was nowhere to be seen and he smiled as he ate lunch on his bed after he finished changing. He hadn't had this much silence in days and it felt wonderful.

Only the silence was soon to be ruined as Bryon came bursting into the room with another guy he was roughly kissing. His hand was already half way down the others pants and he didn't seem to notice John was in the room also. John coughed softly and Bryon broke the kiss at that, looking at him and his face got the colour of a tomato, out of shame.

"Just please don't use my bed" John said before he stood up, grabbed his wallet and phone and walked out of the room, laughing. Before he closed the door he mouthed 'not gay hm' to Bryon and his face turned even redder. He still chuckled as he wandered through the halls and then the sudden imagine of him and Sherlock standing there, kissing, instead of Byron and the guy came into his head. He almost bumped into a wall as he tried to get rid of the image that was planted into his head. 'Not now John, you are going on a date.' He told himself. Since it was only 2pm he needed to think of something to get his mind of things and the imagine of Bryon and his male friend wasn't helping. He decided to go to the library and thank god he didn't met Sherlock.

* * *

 

John quickly hurried to Mary's dorm to pick her up, he lost track of time when he was in the library thinking of things he would never admit that he thought about them. It was rather shameful actually. Thank god he made it in time to Mary's dorm and he knocked on the door.

"Should I have brought flowers?" John asked innocently with a grin on his face as Mary opened the door and she laughed. ‘’That’s a good one John Watson’’ she placed a kiss on his cheek and John smiled. This was going well already.

The restaurant was close so they decided to walk instead of spending money on a way too expensive cab. They reached the restaurant soon and a waiter guided them to their table, also giving them the menu and as they were looking through it the most unthinkable person to enter this restaurant came in anyway. Sherlock Holmes. John felt a lump in his throat as he looked up and saw him walking in.

‘’Jus perfect’’ he mumbled, Mary glad fully didn’t notice and Sherlock winked at him. Then John saw the guy who was with Sherlock and he almost got jealous, he then almost pinched himself because that wasn’t the thought he needed right now.

The guy obviously made a funny joke because Sherlock laughed, he actually laughed. This caused him to lose concentration and bump into the waiter that walked past John and Mary’s table. It caused a sort domino effect because the waiter spilled the wine he was serving to a table over Mary, her shirt completely drenched now. The waiter looked so scared after he spilled the wine but Mary told him it was fine and sent him to get some napkins. While she was trying to fix her shirt John was looking with an open mouth to it all, it went so fast and Sherlock didn’t apologize although he did look guilty. John could see he didn’t do it on purpose and seemed awfully silent.

The remaining time of the dinner went well apart from the fact John could not stop himself from glancing over to Sherlock, all the time. He thought, and hoped, Mary didn’t notice but of course she did but without telling him. So when John paid the check they both left but Mary stopped him from walking back with her.

‘’John you really have to make up your mind’’ she said with a small sigh, John looked confused. ‘’About what you want’’ she paused ‘’It’s all so clear, you are in love with Sherlock Holmes’’ John almost choked because he knew it was true, why did she know.

‘’But I am not gay’’ he tried and frowned his brow as he tried to act as normal as possible by casually putting his hands in his pockets. ‘’Aren’t you?’’ Mary said and walked away, leaving John behind who was more confused than frustrated that she said this.

Since the night was still young, John decided to go to a pub and drink something, he needed it. He walked inside a random pub, ordered a beer and sat down at the bar, slowly sipping his drink. The night didn’t exactly go how he hoped it was going to be, why did Mary want to be around him in the first place. She hardly talked to him unless he started talking to her, wasn’t she worth it? John shook his head and tried to forget what happened tonight.

‘’John Watson, I never thought I would meet you here out of all people’’ A voice said behind him, a voice that belonged to Sherlock Holmes. John groaned and considered running, or walking, away but he wasn’t a coward. He could talk to Sherlock without falling in love right! Right?

‘’Well yes, this is a public place where people can drink and I needed a drink’’ John finished his beer and turned around on his stool to face Sherlock. The guy wore a smug smile on his face and before John could say anything he sat down.

‘’How about some shots of tequila  and a fun game, you seem bored’’ Sherlock took of his leather jacket and laid it across his lap, raising his brow at John in question. John looked puzzled, why would he now seek contact with him. Why now? Before his mind caught up in the whole situation he was already nodding his head in agreement. What did he get himself in now.

Sherlock ordered a fair number of tequila shots and then looked at John again. ‘’We’re going to play truth or dare John’’ he said and John could only roll his eyes. ‘’Don’t be dull, you already agreed on it’’ Sherlock chuckled amusingly and John groaned.

‘’Well how does your little game work?’’ He asks while running a hand through his hair, hoping it won’t be that bad.

‘’We each take turn asking truth or dare and the question’’ Sherlock divided the shots between the both of them ‘’If you don’t want to answer the truth question you drink, if you don’t want to perform the dare question you also drink.’’ He smiled at John ‘’It’s as simple as that’’ John nodded his head and looked up at the other one. ‘’And I start of course’’ Sherlock said quickly and looked at John, he tried to say something but Sherlock shut him up by asking Truth or Dare.

‘’Truth’’ John said quickly and looked at his lap, expecting Sherlock to make a comment of how he was a coward for choosing truth but nothing came. Sherlock was thinking of a question and John was waiting patiently.

‘’Have you..’’ Sherlock paused and kept looking at John but changed the question ‘’How many sexual intercourses did you have so far’’ he said looking very serious. John processed the question and shook his head.

‘’I’m not answering that’’ he said and drank one shot, he could see Sherlock roll his eyes. This wasn’t going to be as much fun as he thought. The game went on for some time and they even had to order more tequila shots. It was getting late and they both had only one small glass standing, it was Sherlock’s turn.

‘’Truth or dare John’’ he asked playfully and still kept looking at him with that stupid smirk on his face, John was a bit tipsy and Sherlock noticed.

‘’Dare’’ John said, his voice sounding a bit slur. This wasn’t his first dare and he didn’t even know why he choose it. He could see the ‘thinking’ frown on Sherlock his forehead and wondered what he would get this time. Sherlock looked up at him then.

‘’I dare you to kiss me John’’ he said very calmly and kept looking him right in the eye. John picked up his shot glass and almost drank it when he changed his mind. Oh he did drank it but also leant forward a bit. He put the empty shot glass down and Sherlock seemed almost disappointed but then John closed the distance and planted his lips on Sherlock. Just lips on lips first because Sherlock didn’t react. As soon as it happened it was over and John stood up.

‘’I dare you to do better’’ he said before walking away, out of the pub and back to his dorm. Leaving Sherlock behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to post this but ah you know life and stuff. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and once again I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim Moriarty came walking around the corner idk

Sherlock stood there, completely still and staring at the exit. He didn’t expect John to kiss him, hell he didn’t expect for him to leave after such an event and yet John did both. His brain was letting him down because Sherlock clearly didn’t understand a thing about this. Was he falling in love?

No it could not be that, Sherlock Holmes did not ‘love.’ He fooled around, yes, he wasn’t a virgin, also yes and he had his fun. But in love, it could not be true. At least his brain was telling him that.

His body was betraying him, even his mind was betraying him. With all the things he just summed up in his mind, the relationship folder was now named ‘Relationship status: in love with John Watson’

Something shook him out of his mind palace, a voice, a very familiar voice. A voice that belongs to Jim Moriarty. Sherlock’s ‘high school sweetheart.’ Just what he needed right now. Not really actually.

‘’Well, well Sherlock Holmes. /You/ of all people goes to this bar?’’ Jim paused to the last tequila shot glass that was still standing on the bar, left alone. He drank it empty and smiled at the burn in his throat. ‘’I am amazed’’ Jim laughed and put the empty glass down on the bar.

‘’That was my drink’’ Sherlock half groaned but avoided eye contact. He wasn’t scared, just a little afraid he would fall for the guy again. It goes that easily.

‘’Oh don’t worry darling, I’ll buy you a new one’’ Jim said with a sweet voice and is still looking at Sherlock. ‘’Oh please, don’t tell me you are actually scared of me Sherly’’ Sherlock tensed at the use of that nickname and looked up at him.

‘’You wish’’ He rolls his eyes whilst he tries to hide his affection. Jim just laughed again and ordered some drinks. Sherlock quickly grabbed one of them when they arrived and drank it empty. He smiles at the pleasant burn in his throat.

‘’So tell me, who was the blonde guy that walked out on you.’’ Jim said amusingly and the smile on Sherlock’s face quickly disappeared.

‘’Oh come one Sherly, everyone saw him walking out on you’’ Jim said at the same amusing tone as he did just now and Sherlock drank another shot glass of tequila. Jim was still looking at him in question, obviously waiting for an answer. Or maybe a love declaration he could not decide.

‘’It’s none of your business James’’ Sherlock said on a boring tone, only Jim’s smile grew bigger. So saying his full name still wasn’t a very good idea.

‘’So sad you don’t use my nickname anymore Sherly, it hurts me’’ Jim pretended he was affected by it but Sherlock knew better. This guy would have been a great actor if he weren’t such a dick. When they were in high school Jim would be over dramatic about a lot of things, putting on a show, and people would actually pity him. Afterwards they would laugh in their faces, yes they. Sherlock might think he doesn’t love but he was totally, madly, in love with Jim in high school. He would never admit it though, the only thing he would admit is that it was a mistake. Being in a relationship with Jim Moriarty was a mistake. The only thing he pitied was Jim taking his virginity. The only thing he was sorry for was loving him, then get his heartbroken and being left alone. Living with that heartbreak ruined Sherlock and helped him produce the wall he has now.

What he is now is a camouflage, mostly to scare people off. It’s almost like he has a danger sign with chains around his neck and it’s working so far.

‘’I am still waiting for your answer darling’’ The smile on Jim’s face grew bigger again, he knew perfectly well what he was doing and he was enjoying it. Sherlock just shook his head, grabbed the last drink and quickly drank it empty. He stood up to put on his leather jacket, not giving Jim another look.

He walked out of the pub and into the dark of the night. He was wondering why he was so affected by this, this could never have happened. Why was his mind allowing it. To prevent himself from more pain he deleted everything about Jim Moriarty out of his mind palace. Something he hadn’t had dared before but it was time. Time to forget and heal, John would help him in this. He decided going back to his dorm was probably the best idea for now. He wanted to go search for John but didn’t allow that thought to go any further.

* * *

 

As soon as John stood outside of the pub he tried to calm his breathing. When he managed that he tried to relapse everything that happened. Did he really just kissed Sherlock Holmes, out of all people. John had this night all planned out when he went to pick up Mary, this wasn’t how he pictured it to end, or even start.

As soon as he made a move to walk he had to stop again, grabbing hold of a lamp pole for a little support. He blamed it on the alcohol because his stomach was feeling weird and his head a little light. He would not admit this was love he was feeling.

He shook his head ‘’This is ridiculous’’ he mumbled and rests his forehead against the somewhat cool lamp pole, letting out a sigh of relief.

‘’This isn’t right’’ he mumbled, again, and closes his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. John’s body was screaming ‘go inside’ whilst his mind was telling him to walk away. His dick was telling him to go inside also and his jeans were a little too tight for his liking right now. Was this because of Sherlock, how could a guy to this to him.

Someone bumped into him and almost knocked him over, it was a young men around Sherlock’s age. Why is everything that’s happening right now somehow involved with Sherlock Holmes. Why is his world suddenly spinning around Sherlock Holmes. John could not find an answer to that.

He looked at the guy who bumped into him but he didn’t see much, he was already looking at his back. Since that got his mind of things he decided he should walk back to his dorm, but never really forgetting about that kiss. Not that he wanted to forget it though.

 

When John arrived at his Dorm he was happy to see Bryon wasn’t there. He immediately collapsed on his bed, not even bothering to change and have himself time to think about the events of that night. He al planned it out so well, it was going to be a perfect night with Mary, yet it turned out as weird, king of hard to explain, night with Sherlock. John allowed his thoughts to float so he started thinking back to the kiss. It was innocent, just a lips on lips kiss but it left him breathless when he thought about it. Sherlock’s lips were soft and John could not deny he didn’t enjoyed it. Of course he enjoyed it. As innocent as it was, it was perfect in every way possible.

There was a knock on the door that startled John.  He looked up wondering who it could be at this unholy hour. He didn’t know why he was awake himself since he wasn’t doing anything but staring blankly at the ceiling. Looking over to Bryon’s bed and seeing he was gone brought a frown on his face, he didn’t hear him leave. There was another knock, louder this time and it sounded more demanding. John didn’t call out before he opened the door, it sure could not be anything really dangerous.

When he opened the door he saw the least person he expected to stand there, Sherlock was standing in front of him and he looked determent.

Before John could say anything, Sherlock was all over him. His lips plastered to his neck already and shutting the door with his foot, pinning John against it as soon as it closed. 

‘’Sherlock.. What’’ but John was cut off By Sherlock’s lips on his. Those soft, sweet lips of his. John was still reacting to the kiss as Sherlock took it a step further by nibbling one John’s lower lip and grabbing hold of his ass. John’s mouth opened with a gasp and Sherlock slipped his tongue inside. Eager as he was, the kiss was gentle and slow. It appeared Sherlock didn’t want to rush any of this. Or he did because his knee was pushing John’s legs open and he moved to stand inside them.

John gasped again as he felt Sherlock working to get his jeans open, his cool hands brushing against his stomach and then slipping inside of his pants. Sherlock grabbed hold of John’s member and kept kissing him.

Something then hit John’s face, he wasn’t sure what it was and opened his eyes. When he did so he wasn’t standing against the door of his dorm and Sherlock wasn’t there. ‘Just a dream’ shot through his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like it or not.


End file.
